A to Z: Snippets from Ichigo and Rukia's Lives
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: 26 Snippets from the lives of Ichigo and Rukia based on single word prompts. Join the our two favorite soul reapers on their adventures with friends and family in the Bleach Universe and a few snippets from AU settings.
1. A is for Assassin

( **AN)** Hi _everyone! While I am working on a larger IR story, I wanted to put together this collection of snippets based on Ichigo and Rukia. Each snippet will follow a letter of the alphabet and a prompt until we get all the way from A to Z! Most of the stories will be based in the Bleach Universe, but some are AUs. Lengths and ratings will also vary! I hope you enjoy it!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

 **A is for Assassin**

xxx

A small, dark figure approached her target. He stood on the balcony smoking a cigarette, away from any of the party's patrons. The glimmer of a kunai in the moonlight gave away the assassin's location right before she brought her weapon up to her target's throat.

"For an assassin, I figured you would have better sense than to isolate yourself. It makes you a harder target for people like me." Rukia said as she nicked his skin; yet, the young man did not flinch.

He continued to smoke like she wasn't even there until he said, "Maybe it was I who wanted to draw you in…" Ichigo whirled around in an instant pinning Rukia to the nearby wall, banging her hand against it until she released her grip on the kunai.

His eyes were a burning amber fire when they glazed into her amethyst pools.

"I was just giving you our normal greeting, love, no need to get offensive," Rukia whispered as she kicked the side of his knee, causing him to slightly loosen his grip, but he remained standing. "Unless you want to play?" She purred, neither one moving from their position, but both were trying to find a weakness in one another.

A devastating smile crossed Ichigo's lips as he looked at his lover. "Who's the best assassin is our favorite game to play." A suggestive tone filled Ichigo's voice as he took in Rukia's tight black ensemble. "Why stop now?"

Rukia's amethyst eyes lit up with desire, pulling Ichigo to her roughly. They may try to kill each other, but they could nor would they succeeded. Their ability to care went window when their lips met.

Their dangerous game was always filled with lies and failed mission reports when they were each other's targets. Their superiors suspected nothing out of the ordinary since they were the best of the best, but the two assassins preferred to keep their battles in bed, keeping their love hot and secret, just the way the two liked it.


	2. B is for Boys

**B is for Boys**

XXX

Rukia laid on top of the Kurosakis' roof, staring at the stars above. The night was beautiful. The full moon glistened in the sky as its light kissing every little detail of the town in shadows. This night was like the first one that greeted her when she arrived in Karakura Town. Memories surfaced all around her as she remembered that fateful night. Her life changed so dramatically all because of Ichigo.

This always happened during the full moon. Rukia became pensive about everything in her life, especially her boys, or rather the men who defined her life. They helped shape her into the woman she became - a clan leader, a captain of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squad.

The first man in her life, Renji, she met when he was a young boy running around the Rukongai. He was her oldest friend, even if they had a 50-year turbulent period. Ichigo was the glue that fixed them though. He knocked some sense into Renji, and then the two old friends spoke their peace and apologized to one another. They discussed their changes over the years and how their isolation and need to grow stronger helped shape them into the fighters that they were today. Now, the comrades frequently train together and talk often about work or everyday life - Renji was her second closes confidant next to Ichigo. Their relationship was back like it used to be when they were little - minus stealing the food…well that was unless Renji was drunk then all bets were off, but Rukia could live with that if it was his worst quirk. Besides, Renji had Tatsuki to keep him in line after all.

A sad smile crept upon on Rukia's face as she thought about the next man who changed her. Kaien would always hold a special place in her heart no matter what. He was the man who helped her become a better soul reaper, the man who didn't give up on her or treat her differently because she was a Kuchiki. He meant so much to her. It was because of him that she met Ichigo, and partially why she pushed Ichigo so hard in the beginning. Kaien had faith in her when others did not, and he helped her grow as a fighter. He would always be with her because she carried his heart everywhere. His memory was a precious dream that Rukia kept close to her own heart. She always strove to make him proud and to find a love like his and Miyako's. Little did she know, Rukia would marry Kaien's cousin, and they name their little boy after him.

Speaking of family, Byakuya's face crossed Rukia's mind when she thought of undying love. Even after 75 years, the man still loved his dead wife, but he remembered her with more fondness now that he was fully able to honor her last wish. According to everyone once Hisana died, Byakuya turned into the Ice King of Emotions. He controlled them so well; yet, they eventually broke through his many barriers once again thanks to Ichigo's stubbornness and determination. Upon their battle, Byakuaya realized his folly by not treating his sister well; although, Rukia sought his approval and recognition no matter what. After his fight with Ichigo, Byakuya opened up to Rukia. She became his pride, and he remained her idol. Their relationship became a perfect brother and sisterly bond.q

A smile graced Rukia's lips as she thought about their brightest moment. It was during the Quincy War when she fought As Nodt. Byakuya finally recognized how powerful she had become. Their "splendid bankai" moment will forever be engraved on her heart.

Finally, she saved the best for last – Ichigo. He always said that she changed him, but in all honesty, he changed her just as much. They pushed each other to become better, fighting side by side taking on any new adversary. It wasn't until after Ichigo lost his powers that the two of them realized how much they meant to one another. Rukia made secret trips to check on him every now again during those two years. But once they were reunited, he asked her out. Then shortly afterwards, the Quincy War broke out, nearly killing everyone. Then, pieces of Ichigo's past came to light, but she didn't care. He would always be Ichigo to her, and she would help him even if it killed her.

Once the war was won, Ichigo was forced to stay in the Soul Society due to his spiritual pressure until Kisuke could fix a gigai for him to visit. During his stay, Ichigo became her vice-captain. They worked together running Division 13 and supervising the soul reapers in the world of the living.

"Hey, Midget, I was wondering where you went off to." Ichigo's voice disturbed Rukia's thoughts. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Reminiscing…" Rukia replied with a smile.


	3. C is for Cosplay

**C is for Cosplay**

 **XXX**

"Rukia, why did you make me dress in armor? I looked like I walked out of a history book!" Ichigo asked as he paced around their hotel room. Said man was forced in to Rukia and Uryuu's creation the moment he woke up that morning. The poor man didn't know what was going on until Rukia shoved an espresso in his hand, and she and Uryuu begin to apply his armor while Orihime brought them food.

"Well, you told me Comic-Con was like a big Halloween!" Ichigo scowled at the petite soul reaper. "Don't look me like, Strawberry! Uryuu and Orihime dressed up as well! They agreed with me that the costumes would keep the demons from recognizing all of you and stealing your souls! We have to protect the three of you since you are the living ones after all." Rukia explained animatedly.

Ichigo sighed heavily. He couldn't believe Rukia took his words to heart nor could he believe that his friends went along with it! Dammit, did they have one too many encounters with Don Kanonji? That man could make anyone believe in ghost and demons.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo said, "I appreciate you thinking about me, but tell me why didn't you just buy me a Jason mask? It would have hidden my face. I am sure we could have just bought mask for Uryuu and Orihime as well," The orange haired man stated as kindly as he could.

Rukia scratched her head looking utterly confused. "What's a Jason mask, Strawberry?"

Shaking his head lightly, Ichigo said, "Nevermind! You're in for a marathon of Friday the 13th movies when we get home!"

"Hey, don't get an attitude with me! I am only trying to keep you safe! Besides, you were the one that wanted to come to this for autographs this weekend, then you preceded to tell me the origins of Halloween since it was the same day." Rukia exclaimed, then she picked up her tea cup to hide her smile. Her plan was going accordingly.

"But why do I have to look like a Medieval knight?" Ichigo scowled as he watched Rukia took another long sip of her tea.

"You are not just a knight, Ichigo! You are the King of Knights, the Saber of Sabers, King Arthur!" Rukia almost shouted as she tried to control her inner fan girl. She had to let Ichigo keep thinking that she misunderstood about the World of Comic-Con. "No one would expect a delinquent like you to be a king, especially one from the Medieval Ages."

"Care to explain to me why l am I called a saber?" He questioned Rukia, who turned a bit pink from this scrutinizing glaze.

Without missing a beat, Rukia replied, "I'll have to introduce you to the Fate manga when we get home, Strawberry." Ichigo stared at her in mild shock. She just threw his own words right back at him as she went to the bathroom to put the finally touches on her outfit.

Then, it clicked as Ichigo waited for Rukia. She played him like a fiddle. This was her idea the whole time!

Rukia quickly emerged in a long sleeve, red top with a with a cross like symbol on it, a short, black skirt, high, black stockings, and black shoes.

A defeated sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he looked Rukia over. She wasn't going to let him walk around in normal clothes if she was dressed as a character as well.

"Something wrong?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Other than be outsmarted when I was half asleep, nope." Ichigo replied. Rukia laughed as he sulked.

"Don't worry! Uryuu and Orihime dressed up as characters from Fate as well." The petite woman replied.

"Good…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "So if I am this Saber, King Arthur person, then what are you? You're dressed in a normally except of those pig tails!" Ichigo flicked Rukia's hair.

"I'm a magi, and your master a Rin Tohsaka!" Rukia exclaimed proud. Her million-watt smile beamed at Ichigo, who couldn't resist keeping her happy.

A knocked sounded at their door, Rukia rushed to let in the other couple. Ichigo almost laughed at Uryuu who was now blonde with two pierced ears and dressed in golden armor. "What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Some of us take our characters more seriously than others, Ichigo. You should at least be a blonde." Uryuu replied as he walked past the orange haired man.

"You look perfect, Rukia!" Uryuu complemented the petite woman on her outfit.

"Thank you!" She smiled happily, then Rukia caught Orihime's outfit as she entered the room. Rukia raced over to the other woman.

Orihime had on a long black coat with a priest color and a cross in front. She also had handmade weapon like claws on her hands. "Nice! Gender bender on Kiri!" Rukia exclaimed.

Orihime nodded happily. "I thought it would be perfect since he was Gilgamesh's master!"

"Absolutely!" Rukia replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Orihime asked the group. She received an excited nod from Uryuu and a squeaked "Yes!" from Rukia. Ichigo remained silent.

"You go ahead." Rukia told them before turning to Ichigo. "Quit pouting, Strawberry. This is going to be fun. You are here with your best friends, and you are not the only one dressed up! Just look at Uryuu!"

Ichigo could tell Rukia meant every word, but he was slightly annoyed that they all duped him, and she could tell. "Look, I'll buy you an autographed Jim Butcher book…" Rukia told him. She knew that Ichigo could not resist a bribe involving his favorite author.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo replied, "Alright master, let's go explore the convention, and maybe you can more about Fate to me."

Rukia happily looped her arm through Ichigo's before they left the room to join Uryuu and Orihime. Masters and servants had to stay together after all.

 **XXX**

 **BleachPower:** Thanks my dear! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy the rest as well!


	4. D is for Dinasour

**D is for Dinosaur**

 **XXX**

Three women looked on as their kids practiced for their upcoming karate match. "Rukia, what is Kaien going to be for Halloween?" Orihime asked as she tried to take her mind off the fights at hand. The orange haired woman preferred to talk about the toddler in Rukia's lap.

"Hmmm?" Rukia replied as Kaien played her long, black hair. She had been to asorbed in Masaki's fight.

Tatsuki heard the orange haired woman's question, so she decided to provide an answer herself. "Well, I don't know about your kids, but our Takeshi is going to be Ryuu from Street Fighters!" Tatsuki supplied, never once taking her eyes off her little boy's form untilTakeshi landed a solid kick to his opponent causing his mother to cheer loudly.

Rukia smiled at Tatsuki's enthusiastic remark. It was killing the pregnant woman to be on the side lines instead of on the mat like normal, so she had to compensate for it some how.

Just then, Rukia noticed Orihime cringe out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Keiji doubled over and Masaki smiling. The poor boy must have received a kick into to his stomach by the way he was favoring his right side as he regrouped.

Seeing the worry for Keiji in Orihime's eyes, Rukia decided to distract her friend, who conventionally forgot that she could heal him once they were home.

"So, Orhime, you'll never believe this, but we decided to dress up as a family for Halloween!" Rukia said. Her words caught Tatsuki's attention, who leaned over to listen.

"Is that so? Did you finally talk Ichigo into dressing up as Chappy then?" Orihime asked with a laugh.

"Nah, we had to compromised on costumes. Besides, both of you know that Ichigo isn't going near a rabbit costume after that Easter incident a few years ago." Rukia replied, which got a round of laugh from the women.

"Then, what is your family going to be?" The girls asked Rukia at the same time. The dramatic pause was killing them.

"We are going to be Ellie and Grant from Jurassic Park, and Kaien and Masaki will be little dinosaurs." Rukia told them proudly; although, she doubted they would understand the fascination with the dinosaurs.

"So, the comprise is that Ichigo has to dress up, but he actually looks normal, just more nerdy than usual?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yep. It also helps that he's a big Jurassic Park fan."

"Nerd..." Tatskui murmured.

All three women laughed, then Kaien clapped his hands letting the women still know that he was there and paying attention to them.

"Hey, buddy..." Rukia cooed. "Tell Mrs. Orihime and Mrs. Tatsuki what sounds a T. Rex makes."

Kaien proceeded to roar, causing everyone to laugh.

"You see, we chose dinasours because Kaien is obsessed with Dinosaur Train, and he keeps running around pretending he was a Pteranodon or a T. Rex. Masaki also enjoys the show, but she doesn't show it like her brother does. She reads every dinosaur book that she can get her hands on, so I think we will have a little paleontologist on our hands."

"That all sounds wonderful, Rukia, but are you or Ichigo really going the carry Kaien around all the time? He weighs a ton!" Orihime commented.

"Eh, Ichigo had the idea to put them in a wagon and set it up like a cage. This would contain Kaien, and Masaki can ride when she gets tired." Rukia replied earning a nod from her friends.

"You'll have the cutest dinasours around!" Orihime exclaimed while Rukia and Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

 **XXX**

 **BleachPower:** For Comic-Cons and cosplay, you go big or go home lol! Uryuu did great :) Thank you!


	5. E is for Engagement

**E is for Engagement**

 **XXX**

Rukia was outside sitting at the table, enjoying the sunshine, and reading for her literature final on Greek History and Mythology. Her lone companion was grilling them supper in silence, but the peace was suddenly interrupted when her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Ichigo, when is supper going to be ready? I am starving!" Rukia called out.

The orange haired man didn't bother to answer her. He just went inside and brought two apples out.

"Here, Midget!" He said as he threw the apple at her, Rukia catching it without any issue.

"Hey! Do you realize we are engaged now, well at least according to ancient Greek History!" Rukia laughed as she took a bite of the apple.

"Well, you knew it would happen eventually…" Ichigo countered with a smile as the apple slipped from Rukia's hand.

"Did you just PROPOSE!" Rukia yelled in shock.

 **XXX**

 **bleachpower:** Thank you, my friend!


	6. F is for Fall

**F is for Fall**

 **XXX**

The brisk autumn air whirled around the two soul reapers sitting under their favorite tree. The couple was enjoying the nice weather after just finishing up their sparring. They couldn't let their skills slip just because Karakura Town was peaceful at the moment. The next war could be right around the corner.

"We should go soon." Ichigo told Rukia as he noticed a shiver running down her spine as yellow and red leaves whirled and danced around the couple.

Rukia ignored the chill from her sweaty uniform as she basked in the warmth of the sun. She purposely did not respnd to Ichigo's comment. She wanted to enjoy fall while she could. They rarely had seasons in Soul Society, so she always appreciated the novelty of them during their time in the World of the Living.

Ichigo nudged Rukia. "Strawberry, I don't want to go yet! It's so peaceful here, and there is a house full of chaos waiting for us to return to." The petite soul reaper pouted.

Ichigo wrapped a large arm around her shoulder, bring her closer to him. "But, Midget, there will also be bonfires, smores, pumpkin carving, and hot chocolate..."

Ichigo droned on until Rukia interrupted him."And screamimg, yelling, itchy hayrides." Rukia cringed as she thought about her last adventure in the hay. It wasn't one that she wanted to repeat again.

"That's just part of celebrating fall, Midget!" Ichigo countered.

Rukia didn't let Ichigo sway her view. She thought of more examples of the chaos to support her reluctance to leave. "We also have to deal with your dad and his obsessive picture taking, Orihime trying to poison us with her food, and..."

"But we get to see Renji and Tatsuki in their competitive apple bobbing contest, Yuzu's wonderful food that she hid from Orihime, Toshiro and Uryuu fight about swords verses bows, and we get to watch Karin trying to contain all the chaos! Plus, who knows what the rest of our group is going to be up too."

"Well when you put it like that, it does sound like fun though." Rukia said as she imagined everything in her head.

Ichigo stood up and turned, helping Rukia up.

"Are you ready to go join the chaos now, midget?" He asked with smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Strawberry! Let's go celebrate with everyone else!" Rukia said cheerfully.

 **XXX**


	7. G is for Gaming

**G is for Gaming**

 **XXX**

"Die Draugrs!" was the first thing Ichigo heard as he walked through the door. This made Ichigo terrified to round the corner to check on Rukia in the living room. She was gaming again.

The last time she was playing Skyrim by herself, they ended up with a broken coffee table and a hole in the wall. Ichigo regretted introducing to games ever since.

After steeling his nerves, Ichigo peaked around the corner. Rukia was standing between the couch and coffee table with her fake sword and the "magic" glove on her hand. This wasn't good at all. She was fighting as her battlemage.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo said, "Hey, Midget! Are you playing Skyrim again?"

He asked as he set his books in the counter.

"Yes, but I am a little busy to talk Strawberry! I finally reached Skuldafn, but I keep getting attacked by these damn Death Lords!" Rukia ducked and came up in a fighting stance.

When Ichigo looked back at Rukia, she had her zanpakuto pulled out, using it instead of the game prop sword.

"Don't these people know that combining a sword with magic would be better! I could do half as much damage with Sode No Shirayuki than this glass sword and my ice storm spell." Rukia growled. Ichigo was terrified by the fire he saw in her eyes. Apparently, she had played too long today and died way too often.

"Rukia, it's just a game." All that answered Ichigo was a growl. "REMEMBER what happened last time when you got mad at the game!" He tried to get through her blood lust.

"Last time I died! These villains have seen their last battle!" Rukia cried. Grabbing her zanpakuto, holding it in the air, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia called forth freezing the tv and anything else on the living room wall.

"Dammit Rukia! That was the second tv this month!" Ichigo yelled at the petite soul reaper, who was quiet happy at the moment. She defeated the enemy.

 **XXX**

 ***Note:** Y _es, I know Skyrim does not have a set up like this, but I always thought it would be fantastic to have a Wii version for the PlayStation. Also, yes I play it, and my favorite style is a battlemage._

 **bleachpower:** Thanks, my friend! Yes, a simple proposal is how Ichigo would do it, and I bet he would take Rukia by suprise.


	8. H is for Hollows

**H is for Hollows**

 **XXX**

Rukia threw a glance Ichigo's way to see him covered in blood and not all of it was the enemies'. He wasn't fairing much better than herself, but she was more gravely injured than him.

The hollows had managed to drive them into their trap. Back to back, they were surround with no hope of rescue anytime soon. Numerous high level hollows were scattered across this region with one purpose - to asorb all the residual souls and kill any innocents in the process.

With only one option left, Rukia knew what she must do if they wanted to save the nearby town.

"Ichigo, you have to return to the town right now! There are too many of them here for us!" Rukia yelled, knowing that more hollows were on their way. They smelled the blood of soul reapers, and they're mouths watered for a taste.

"I am not leaving you, Rukia!" He yelled back as he sliced a hollow in half.

"The hell you aren't! There are too many hollows and not enough soul reapers. You have to LEAVE. You are their last line of defense. I can buy you plenty of time, but you have to get as far away as you can before I freeze everything." Rukia pleaded. She didn't want to die, but dying to protect your friend and innocents was a worthy cause.

"No! You're bankai is unstable with you bleeding like that. You'll die if you use it now!" Ichigo argued as they both parred incoming attacks.

"It doesn't matter! If I don't do something then all those humans and souls are dead..." What Rukia wasn't say was that 'you're dead if you stay here!'

"I am staying here to help you, Midget! You're not getting rid of me that easy." Ichigo countered with a grin.

"Dammit, Ichigo! You're going to make me say it arent you?" Rukia growled as she winced from pain. Amethyst eyes met amber ones, unshed tears glimmering. "If you stay, then you are going to die..."

"If you do this alone, then you are going to die." Ichigo countered. The battle still waged around them, but time stopped in their bubble.

"That was the plan, strawberry." Rukia whispered.

"If I die, then I'd rather it be beside you." Ichigo replied as he blocked a blow meant for the shocked Rukia.

"This us no time to be romatic fool!" She raged at him. He was human still! Didn't he understand that he had a life to live.

Ichigo's eyes turned yellow at her words, "We are staying with you, Queen. Let's end this together or let it end us."

Zangetsu's words ecohed through Rukia's mind.

With a heavy heart, Rukia nodded, "Bankai: Hakka no Togame."

As the words left her lips, a red and blue whirling ball encased Ichigo as white blinded everything. Pure ice at subzero temperatures encased the land, freezing and obliterating everything in its path.

Quite greeted them once everything had settled. They had won, but at what cost?

Ichigo saw Rukia still standing but barely able to hold herself up.

"Remember, Rukia, you have to melt slowly," Ichigo murmured through the ball as he saw Rukia coming back to her normal self to quickly.

A pale Rukia crashed into the ground. blood seeping everywhere.

"Dammit, Rukia! Don't die on me!" He yelled, and scooped her up as a senkaimon appeared before him. Out stepped the two people who they needed the most.

 **XXX**

 **Bleachpower:** I think Rukia would have fun with the video games, but she would get too into it and get carried away!


	9. I is for Incredible

**I is for Incredible**

 **XXX**

"Do you realize how incredibly lucky you are to be alive?" Byakuya asked Rukia in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes, brother." Rukia replied meekly from her bed. She had been secluded in the Kuchiki Mansion to recover after the incident dubbed the Hollow Invasion of Kyoto.

Rukia accepted her brother's wrath whole heartedly. She doubted that she'd be in a better state if the rolls were reversed. He was found on the brink of death on the battlefield once again, but at least this time, she was with Ichigo. Her heart would have lived on if she perished.

Byakuya's voice pulled Rukia from her thoughts as he said her name. "Rukia, your bankai not mastered. You could have killed yourself and Kurosaki due to your foolishiness."

"It may have been foolish, but I did what I thought was right, brother! I couldn't sit around and do nothing while a town full of innocents died!" Rukia countered. Byakuya just stared at her. She knew that she wasn't getting anywhere with him. "If it makes you feel better, Ichigo made his own choice. I tried to get that idiot to leave, but he stay with me anyway..."

Hearing this, emotion finally crossed Byakuya's face. His simmering anger burst forth in his voice, "I'm glad he stayed! Heaven only knows if you'd still be alive when Unohana and I arrived if you were by yourself. Your reistu was almost nonexistent, but Kurosaki's was blazing all around the two of you."

Byakuya sighed as his hand came to cup Rukia's face. "You are incredible, Rukia. A sheer miracle in some cases! So please for the love of Kami, don't scare me like that again!"

Rukia nodded as she but back a smile. She was incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend and a brother who cared so much about her.

 **XXX**


	10. J is for Jealous

**J is for Jealous**

 **XXX**

An unknown soul reaper passed Ichigo as he made his way towards his shared office.

"Excuse me! Are you Lieutenant Kurosaki?" A feminine voice asked.

Ichigo turned to see a young, curvy soul reaper. "You're the hero of the Seireitei, correct?" She asked, throwing Ichigo a knowing smile.

"Can I help you?" Then orange haired man asked as he looked for an escape route to Rukia. This woman was approaching him like his crazy fan girls would.

A smirk graced the woman's face, and she approached Ichigo who cautiously backed away searching for the nearby door after seeing the look in her eyes. She was like a lion after a gazelle.

"On behalf of all the women of the soul society let me thank you." She pushed Ichigo into an open room that he stopped in front of, and pulled him to her, their lips a breaths away.

The orange haired man tried to wiggle out of the female's soul reaper's grasp. Then he felt the temper drop in the room.

"If you don't unhand my fiancee, I will freeze your ass where you are standing!" A pissed off Rukia growled as she rounded the corner of her desk.

Ichigo's tense shoulders sagged with relief. He managed to make the woman push him into his and Rukia's office, his previous destination before he was rudely interrupted.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki!" The female squaked and bowed before she ran as fast as her feet could carry here.

"Thank kami. You were here! I thought I was going to be eaten alive by her." Ichigo said in relief.

"Oh. It looked like you were struggling so hard! Next time, just push the bitch away."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia, who shoved him away in annoyance.

"It sounds like my amazing, gorgeous fiancee is jealous of an insane fan girl." Amber eyes stated with amusement.

"Do you want to be frozen too, Kurosaki?" Rukia asked before she rounded her desk to continue her work.

"No, but I sure could use a date for lunch." He replied, only to duck before a shoe flew at his head.

Rukia wasn't forgiving him that easily.


	11. K is for Kids and Kido

**K is for Kids and Kido**

 **XXX**

"NO! Kaien, don't put that in your mouth!" Ichigo yelled as he started towards his son, who had a petri dish inches from his mouth.

Ichigo had left the room open for one minute to get something from the kitchen, but he didn't realize how fast his little boy was! Rukia was going to kill him if Kaien got sick from his negligence.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" Rukia shouted, causing a rope to wrap lightly around Kaien's waist, holding the toddler in place. She managed to stop him before he could place the petri dish in his mouth.

A shocked Ichigo turned to face his wife, who magically appeared beside him. "Did you just use kido on our kid?" Ichigo asked. Amber eyes stared at jovial amethyst ones.

"Yes, I did." Rukia told him proudly. After all, she saved Kaien from ingesting who knows what from Ichigo's lab.

"What's wrong with you! Humans don't use kido on their kids!" Ichigo yelled as he undid the kido on Kaien, releasing the little boy who was content to play with his father's pants leg for the moment.

"Ichigo, normal humans do not have kido, but they probably would use it if they had it." Rukia countered as she grabbed the petri dish from the floor before Kaien decided to attempt to eat it once more.

Talking a deep breath, Ichigo replied, "Rukia, we're supposed to be living like humans. You can't just kido our kids or someone else's! You have to think of a human solution. not a soul reaper one!"

"Listen, Strawberry, you weren't going to get to him in time, and we both know he was not going to listen to you. Kaien had his eyes on the prize in the forbidden zone, so I had to do something. If I had not intervened, who knows what Kaien would have on him or spread around the house!" Rukia glared at Ichigo, waiting for her words to sink in. The man had to realize she was being logical.

Then, they both noticed how quiet the room was... too quiet.

"Where is Kaien?" Rukia asked. She knew immediately that their little one disappeared, more than likely he retreated back to the "forbidden zone" since his father was occupied.

"Ummmm..." A blushing Ichigo began to look nervously at his wife.

"Don't tell me he has the petri dish in his mouth." She growled.

"Maybe..." Ichigo murmured.

"And you wonder why I used kido." Rukia growled as she went to get Kaien, who was smiling happily when his mother picked him up. Life was never dull in the Kurosaki residence.


	12. L is for Lesson

*Fixed from previous upload!

 **L is for Lesson**

 **XXX**

A loud crash echoed through the training grounds. Smoke rose from a scorched tree, and a petite soul reaper emerged from behind it.

"If its possible, I think you're getting worse at kido, Ichigo." Rukia said.

An aggravated Ichigo replied, "I'm doing everything you told me to!"

Rukia put her hand on his arm. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not giving up on you. It just means we need to practice a little more without the action portion."

Relief flooded Ichigo. He was always good at his physical training and studies, but kido was a whole different story. Rukia was a saint to keep teaching him after he almost blew her up on accident.

"Ichigo, say the incantation with me without movement." Rukia said sternly. She didnt want him trying to melt her eyebrows off again with a rogue haduo.

Trying to shake off his frustration, Ichigo began, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado no. 31: Shakkaho."

"Good! It was clear with meaning." Rukia praised her struggling lieutenant. "Now, show me your hand signals for Shakkaho without the incantation."

Ichigo moved his hands, but his large fingers kept getting the sign wrong. "No, like this." Rukia's calm voice said in front of him.

She went through the motions guiding his hands until he got them correct.

"Okay. Now, it's time for the test. Let's see what you can do, Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"Yes, captain." Ichigo stepped forward on to the line. Five targets were in front of him, and he had yet to hit one.

He prayed the fifth time would be the charm.

Rukia watched Ichigo as he tried to calm his nerves. The poor man almost killed them a time or two, but he was still learning. Not every one was good at kido.

"Bakudou no. 44: Sekisho." Rukia murmured as a barrier surrounded her.

Ichigo heard her cast the kido and sent her an amused look. "Here we go!" With one final deep breath, he shouted, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado no. 31: Shakkaho."

A red ball errupted from Ichigo's outstreched hand and hit the first target square in the chest. The orange haired soul reaper smiled as he attacked the remaining 5 targets. Each one was hit in some fashion.

"I did it!" Ichigo yelled happily.

Smiling, Rukia said, "I think that concludes our lesson for today then! Let's go home."

 **XXX**


	13. M is for Miko

**M is for Miko**

 **XXX**

A young miko stood infront of Tsukuyomi shrine's boundaries. She had devoted her life to the moon god, but there was something missing. Something that even though she had the utmost faith in her kami called to her.

"Why do you hesitate to go in, little miko? You know demons roam these mountains." An orange haired fox appeared behind the young woman.

The miko whirled around to find bright, amber eyes starring at her. "What are you doing here, yokai? This is a protected place."

"You're not within the boundaries of the shrine yet, miko. We rule out here." He countered. Amber eyes glowing, challenging her to test his words.

"Tsukuyomi will smite you if you dare injure any of us." The young woman replied. She may not be a head miko, but she was well practiced in using sikigami to protect herself.

The amused fox just grinned at her. "Who said I was here to injure you woman. You seemed lost, so I was going to offer my advice."

"Advice? I don't need any from you, thank you very much! You kitsune are always up to trouble, wreaking havoc in people's lives!" The raven haired woman growled.

"You sound like you've had dealings with us before..." the fox murmured.

"Yes, I have. A white verison of you with yellow eyes. He thought I was going to be a snack for him and his crow friend, but I outsmarted the bastard." The woman growled as she thought about that incident in her young life. That incident was enough to push a young girl to become a miko.

"Ohhh..." The fox sighed.

"You know them?" The woman asked.

"Yep. You just met my insane twin Zangetsu and his guardian. Honestly, I'd avoid them like the plague. My brother is obsessed with power and the old man, well he does his best to control my brother but he's psychotic. Damn man gives a bad name to kitsune everywhere... too blood thirtsy you know?" The fox stated and tilted his head to look at the woman as a bubble of laughter burst forth from her lips. "Did I say something funny?" The kitsune asked.

Amethyst eyes lit up at the innocent question. "You just seem so... human at the moment." She told the kitsune with a smile.

"Human? No one has called me that before. They all tell me that I am a delinquent even for a kitsune." The fox gave the woman a toothy grin.

A loud noise startled the peaceful talk.

"In you go, miko. An oni is coming, and he is not as friendly as I am."

"Why save me? You could easily consume my power if I were eaten."

"I like to protect things and cause trouble for other yokai." The kitsune's admission tugged at the miko's heart strings, and the grace of her kami let her know that the kitsune was being truthful.

With a nod, the woman headed into the shrine's boundary, but she turned around after she crossed into the protected land.

"Kistune..." she called.

"Hmmm?" He replied as he watched her.

"Thank you for the warning." She told him with a slight bow.

"You're welcome, miko."

Amythest eyes met amber ones. "My name isn't miko. It's Rukia Kuchiki." She said before she walked through the archways. Rukia knew that she would see the kitsune once again.


	14. N is for Night

**N is Night**

 **XXX**

"You shouldn't be out here, Rukia." A deep voice murmured from beside the young woman.

"How'd you know that I'd be here, kitsune?" She asked the fox without looking at him.

"You always answer the call of the night. The moon and stars beacon you like a moth to a flame." He replied as he looked her over. She was a beautiful, powerful miko. Pure white magic radiated from her, blinding the darkness. Yes, Tsukuyomi suited the her perfectly.

"You've been checking up on me again." Rukia stated with a sigh.

"It is hard not to when my favorite miko causes a stir in the yokai world."

Rukia flenched at his words. "Don't remind me. I already have nightmares from the lastest attacks."

"So, you attract a little trouble. It makes you're life more interesting." The kitsune humoured her.

"Apparently, I also attract kitsunes as well." She countered with a slight smirk.

"But I'm your favorite kitsune." The fox stated with glowing amber eyes.

"Keep looking at me like that, and I will trade "my favorite" kitsune in for a rabbit." Rukia said with a smirk causing the fox to bristle.

"Why would you want one of them?" He asked offendly.

"They're cute, and they keep their opinions to themselves." Rukia said with a laugh.

"But they won't save you from a yokai. They'll just hop away like the little stupid creatures that they are." The kitsune smirked at her like he won their verbal spar.

"I can save myself." Rukia murmured as she turned to stare at the moon.

"And now where would be the fun in that, miko?" A husky voice whispered in Rukia's ear.

She whipped her head around to see the kitsune in human form. "What the hell?" Wide, amethyst eyes asked with shock.

"Maybe you won't bad mouth me any more now that you've seen my true form. Much more impressive than a rabbit, wouldn't you say?" He smirked at her astonishment.

Rukia took in the sight before her. He was a muscular man with shaggy orange hair and fox ears on top of his head. He wore black robes with the large sword at his side.

"Damn..." She muttered to herself once she realized how powerful her kitsune was. How was it that she befriended a level 5 yokai, one of the most powerful in the world.

"In shock?" The smirk growing even wider on his handsome face.

"You could say that, kitsune." The raven haired miko tilted her head. If he was this powerful, then why was he helping her. "Kitsune, I am curious. What made you help me to begin with? You could have easily over powered me and increased your power."

"Ah, that again?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, that again! You show me how powerful you are, and you don't expect me to question why you are always around and constantly check up on me!" Rukia wanted to yell at him. He had to have an alternative motive.

"I am protecting you." He said simply.

"On who's orders?" Rukia growled. She wanted to know the whole story.

"My own?" The kitsune replied innocently, but his eyes were telling her there was more to the story.

"I don't buy it." Rukia retorted, bristling the kitsune's fur once again.

"Why can't you let this go?" He asked. He didn't want to tell her the full truth, but the look on Rukia's face told him that if he valued his life, then he would have to.

"Tsukuyomi then?" Rukia's heart fluttered at the kitsune's words.

"He says that you are not lying." Rukia told the kitsune, but she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to know why her kami needed the yokai to protect her.

The kitsune's ears twitched and his hair began to stand on end, but Rukia was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

"Now that we have that settled, I think it's time you retired for the night." He commanded, the shift from playful to serious left leave little room to argue.

"You sense yokai around, don't you?" Rukia asked. She may not have been paying attend, but there was something wrong for the kitsune to switch personalities so suddenly.

"Yes." He replied. It was best to be honest with the firey miko; otherwise, they would spend the whole night arguing.

Rukia stood still, tuning out the world. She searched for the presence that her kitsune until she found it.

A gasp escaped Rukia. The presence of the yokai was similar to the one beside her, but the aura surrounding him was completely different. This yokai had a blackness to its soul, killing intent radiated from every pore.

The kitsune knew what she sensed. "My brother is out there waiting for the opportunity to kill you. He wants your soul, but I won't let him have it." The orange kitsune promised.

"He is your twin. Won't you feel remorse for killing him?" Rukia asked, laying her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't understand why her kitsune was more worried about protecting her than his brother.

"Rukia, he may be my twin, but he has turned into something that I did not even recognize. Darkness consumes him. He lives to extinguish the brightest lights in the world, and you, my dear, are the brightest in this region, a white moon drawing the darkest of creatures. So, if he comes for you, I will kill him."

Rukia faced him, asking, "What are you? My knight in shinning armor?" She was find the irony in one brother wanting to destroy her while then other protected her. They were the essence of yin and yang.

"No. I am the black sun that blocks the moons light. I stand in front of the moon

so she can live as peacefully and safely as she can because demons would come for her otherwise." He told her truthfully.

A sense of peace filled Rukia at his words. It seems like she was going to be stuck with the kitsune for the long haul.

"Do you have a name, kitsune?" Rukia asked after moments of silence.

"A name? Hmmm... if I have one then I have forgotten it." He replied thoughtfully.

"Would you care if I pick a name to call you other than kitsune?" He nodded, giving Rukia the chance to name him.

"How about Ichigo?" She asked a smile.

"You want to call me strawberry?" He growled, causing his ears to lay back.

A teasing smile graced Rukia's face, "You do know Ichigo means protector as well, but strawberry does have a nice ring to it? "

He sighed, "Fine, you can call me Ichigo then, but I am not a strawberry!"

"Tell that to your coat!" Rukia countered as she dodged Ichigo's grip. The black haired miko's laughter filled the night as she made her away into the inner shrine.

 **XXX**


	15. O is for Ofuda

**O is for Ofuda**

 **XXX**

Rukia grabbed her bow once more. She was tired of relying on others to protect her. As the head miko of this shrine, she had a duty. A duty to protect the people and herself.

"You'll grow tired if you keep practicing."A masculine said from behind her.

"I have to practice. What type of miko would I be if I can't protect our people?" She retorted without looking at the man.

"Most would say a smart one. Power draws yokai and kami." He told her.

"I'm not like most mikos." Rukia told him.

"Tell me something that I don't know." The young man pushed his glasses up on his face.

He watched as Rukia took another arrow and notched it in her bow. Sighing, he said, "You're doing this all wrong. You're waisting energy with that stance."

The raven haired man went up to Rukia, barely touching he corrected her posture and grip. "Fire." He commanded.

Rukia's arrow hit the bull eyes. She smiled in sucess. "Now, hit it 10 more times like that, and I may show you something new."

Rukia turned around and gave the man a cheeky grin. "Ishida, I thought you said that I should quit."

"Just because I tell you one thing doesn't mean that you are going to listen to me. I'd rather you do something correctly and not tire yourself out." The bespectacled man looked away from Rukia.

"Thank you for caring."

"It's part of my job, Kuchiki." Uryuu responded. What he didn't tell the petite miko was that five dangerous yokai were spotted nearby; hence, his eagerness to teach Rukia basic Sohei techniques.

After her successful hits, Rukia turned to Uryuu. "Did I my marksmanship pass your inspection, Oh Great Warrior?" She asked with an arched raven eyebrow.

Uryuu walked down to the target to see all 10 arrows grouped together in the center. One little change in her stance made Rukia's archery deadly.

"Yes." Uryuu simply replied. He didn't want her getting a large head. "Now, for the second part of your training, you need an ofuda."

A rectangular, blue piece of paper emerged from Uryuu's pocket. It was the ofuda with a purification inscription written on it. "When you're backed in a corner or need to over power a yokai, wrap the ofuda around the tip of the arrow. Say the purification incantation and fire. This will create a holding barrier or injure the yokai. The effectiveness depends on how powerful the yokai is."

Rukia nodded at his words. "Thank you again."

"Again, I am just doing my job." Uyruu replied before glancing down at his watch. "You know, I think it's getting time for your shift in the shrine."

Rukia hid her frown as she gave Uryuu a slight bow before taking her bow and arrows with her. She wanted to learn more, but duty called.


	16. P is for Principle

**P is for Principle**

XXX

Zangetsu sat on the side of a building staring at the old man. "Wanna fight?"

"And what would be the point of that?" Old man asked.

"I'm bored, andn Ichigo hasn't visited us in a while. He's too busy following Queen around," Zangestu stated.

A chuckle escaped the older man. It seemed like the zanapukto was pouting. "Then maybe you should ask Rukia for a fight. She did give you a run for your money last time fought as well as her brother."

"Psh, ha ha ha!" Zangetsu belted out. A raven eyebrow arched at the zanpukto. "The sibilings are fun to play with, but I am ready for a real fight!" Yellow eyes glared at the quincy. "You're the only real challenge since king is busy."

"You mean I am the only one here." The quincy sighed knowing that the power crazed zanpukto wasn't going to give up easily.

"You are the other half of king's powers, so I am naturally going to want someone who rivals me. Or you could say it's a matter of principle, soul reaper verses quincy."

"If it's a matter of principle, then that is a different story." The old man grinned before he conjured his bow. "Shall we begin?"


	17. Q is for Quick

**Q is for Quick**

 **XXX**

Rukia threw a smirk over her shoulder as she dodged one of Ichigo's attacks.

"You're slacking, Strawberry!" She taunted as she kicked off a nearby tree.

"I am not! You're pretty quick now, midget!" Ichigo shouted right before he charged at her.

Rukia watched him like a lioness stalks her prey. She couldn't decide if her friend was putting on a facade or if he was actually rusty.

She fast stepped past Ichigo as she blocked a blow, but he used her momentary distraction to his advantage.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa." Ichigo yelled, but something went wrong. Instead of Rukia being wrapped in a yellow rope of reishi, he was the one tied up.

Laughter filled the practice field. "Nice try, Strawberry."

"How did I miss?" He asked more to himself, but Rukia chose to answer him.

"Your spiritual pressure was all over the place at the moment; therefore, it caused your spell to go out of control." The petite soul reaper replied with a half hidden smile since she went into "teacher mode."

"Dammit! Dad said just to concentrate when I do the spell!" Ichigo growled as he broke through the rope.

Rukia helped him up wordlessly. "If you ask really nicely, I could take pity on you and teach you kido, Ichigo."

A familair smile graced his lips as he nodded. "You can't be a worse teacher than old goat chin!"


	18. R is for Reckless and Regret

**R is for Reckless and Regret**

*

Rukia walked along the beach looking for shells as her escort followed silently behind her. He was watching their surrounding making sure nothing happened to the heiress of the Kuchiki Empire.

"My lady, we should leave. The sky is darkening, and I heard rumbles of thunder." Ichigo stated with a grim expression on his face. Thunderstorms always brought out the worst in him.

"Kurosaki, we still have time before the storm approaches! You worry too much." Rukia countered, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Ru... My lady, the incoming storm is of the uttermost importance now, and we need to make our way back to the house before it hits." Ichigo had to hold his tongue. This beautiful, petite woman drove him insane all the time.

"There is a cave twenty feet in front of us. If it gets bad, we can retreat in there."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. The damn woman had everything planned. She knew he was worrying needlessly.

Suddenly, the air sizzled around the pair as lightning struck nearby. Instantly, Ichigo grabbed Rukia, throwing her over his shoulder and making his way towards the cave Rukia mentioned.

He set her down lightly on her feet once the were inside. "What was that, Kurosaki?" Rukia growled, her face red from embarrassment.

"My lady, you were in peril. As your protector, I did what needed to be done." He replied as his amber eyes clashed with amethyst ones.

"And you think being a caveman would accomplish that?" The sound of the thrashing wind resembled the bit of Rukia's temper.

"A thank you would have been nice." He replied with a smirk, provoking Rukia's ire.

"You're not getting one. I've walked this coastline plenty of times during storms. I've always been fine."

"Maybe that's why your beloved brother hired me then. He knows you are reckless."

"Me? Reckless? That's hilarious coming from you, Kurosaki." Rukia huffed in annoyance as her blood boiled.

"What the hell is that supposed to me, Rukia?" The orange haired man took a step closer to the princess. Her face set in an emotionless stare, but her eyes were brimming with fire.

Rukia met Ichigo's step with one of her own. "You fight tactless, expecting to win no matter what due to your strength and power without thinking your plan through."

"I do not!"

"Fool! I've seen you spar with Kenapachi and Renji. All of you idiots fly into the fight first rather than plan a strategic attacks, then all of you end up in the infirmary because of it! You have to think about your moves to take them out sooner."

"What, like you, princess? You wait to the last possible minute to escape a storm. I call that reckless as well." Ichigo chided as they stared at one another

"Maybe I want to live a little and enjoy the freedom before being cagged once again in the palace. Did you ever think about that, Kurosaki?"

Rukia's reply shocked him. Freedom. Was there such a word for people like them?

In that moment of weakness, Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's handsome face, speeding up his heart.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo's voice caused Rukia to smile.

"Experiencing a little breath of freedom with the man I chose." She replied as she brought his face closer to her.

Everything in Ichigo screamed to kiss the woman that drove him insane, but he knew it wasn't right. She was the princess, and he was nothing but a glorified bodyguard.

Right before they were about to kiss, Ichigo broke the spell, the allusion of freedom that they shared for a brief minute.

"My lady, the storm has passed. We should return before your brother gets worried." Regret laced Ichigo's voice just as it shimmered from Rukia's eyes.

"It seems you are not as reckless as I thought, Kurosaki." Rukia told him with a soft smile.


	19. S is for Sacrifice

**S is for Sacrifice**

*

I watch from the outside as the one that I want to marry prepares herself for another. Her kisses, her hugs, the way she says his name. All were mine until her brother took her way. Of course, I was just as much to bame. Amythest eyes watched me in vain as I left her walk away behind her brother. Those eyes pleaded for me to fight for her... to fight for the unspoken love we both knew was there.

Willingly, I gave her up because I believed that Lord Kano was better for. He could give her a life of luxury. A life of stability. Her new life wouldn't be one of peril or one that can change with a shift of the wind.

What could she possibly gain from a life with man like me? A ronin searching for a master who would accept him, someone who saw past the blood on my hands like she did.

In my nightmares, I still see tears streaming down her face the night I left. Her voice haunting my very steps as she begged me to change my mind. Serve her brother, marry her, and live happily every after. Her dream was just a fairy tale though. A tainted, half breed is never welcomed in the life of royals.

Rukia was then first royal who saw past my blood when I was assigned as her bodyguard. She was the first one to teach me kindness as well as putting me in my place, showing no fear at my wrath. Rukia Kuchiki was the reason I evolved as a man... as a human rather than the demon hybrid that runs through my blood.

Now, I mull in my own grief at the loss of love I once had. How could someone so small affect me in such a way? Her loss tugged at my heart everyday, but I knew what was best for her. I'd glady sacrifice my happiness and dreams for her safety.


	20. T is for Talent

**T is for Talent**

 **xxx**

After hearing light swearing coming from the kitchen, Ichigo peaked his head around the corner. His glaze zeroed in on numerous black blobs lined a baking sheet.

"Huh, Rukia... what are those?" He asked before a pot holder came flying at his head.

Ichigo ducked back into the living room for his own safety. "Crazy midget." He muttered fondly.

Ten minutes later, Yuzu appeared at the door. She had a serious look on her face. "Hello, Ichi. Where is Rukia?" She asked as she walked into the hallway.

"She's in the kitchen, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

A light laugh escaped his sister. "I see... well everything will be alright soon. Just stay out in the living room until she calls you."

An orange eyebrow rose in question, but Ichigo agreed with Yuzu's request. Who knows what Rukiia would throw at his head next.

An hour later, Rukia steps into the loving room holding a tray full of warm chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey, Ichi. Try these and tell me what you thinking about them." Rukia shly hands him the plate.

Taking the top cookie from the pile, Ichigo bravely takes a bit. He couldn't believe the flavors that assaulted his tongue. Dark chocolate, vanilla, and butter were in the perfect ratio. Even the texture and fluffiness of rhe cookie was perfect.

"Damn, Rukia. These are amazing!" Ichigo praised her.

Yuzu beamed a brilliant smile at the couple when she walked into the living room.

"I can't take all the credit. Yuzu is a wonderful and patient teacher!" Rukia hugged the young woman standing next to her.

"Awe, I did nothing expect help you tweek your recipe, Rukia." Yuzu replied modestly.

"Nope! You saved my cookies and Ichigo's taste buds with your cooking talents!" Rukia smiled.

Then, everyone shared a good natured laugh as the dug in to enjoy the fruits of their labor.


	21. U is for Underworld

**U is for Underworld**

A lone figure clad in black walked into a bright green meadow of gently rolling hills. There in the center of meadow was the botanical heaven that beckoned her from her beloved realm.

Sighing, Rukia stepped towards the garden, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out walking alone." A young man said from out of nowhere.

Brushing of his hand with flick of her wrist, Rukia replied. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Ignoring her verbal jab, the man asked, "What brought you to my garden then, oh great wanderer?"

"Your garden? Wait, you can see me still?" The woman asked in shock.

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I?" The man replied in confusion. He scratched his head nervously, wondering if his new visitor was a crazy hermit that his father warned him about.

"You must be..." she began to answer him, but a booming voice cut her off.

"Ichigo, leave the Lady of Death alone, or she will take you to the underworld."

"You're Hades?" Ichigo asked in amazement. No one thought the god of death would be a woman expect for other gods.

"My name is Rukia." She said, flashing him a grin.

Sensing the menacing aura coming from the God of Harvest. "Good bye, Ichigo. I'm sure we'll met again." Rukia said before disappearing in a cloud of black wisps.


	22. V is for Vampire

**V is for Vampire**

Rukia walked brisky down the dimmly lit street. She had stayed out too late studying for finals once again. A rustle to her left caused a slight squeak to escape her mouth, but when she turned there was nothing. Instantly, she was regretted not calling her brother to come pick her up. He would have understood why she missed curfew. .. probably. Then again, this was Byakuya.

Shaking herself of wondering thoughts, Rukia focused on getting home, but that was a tall order. Every little noise caused her to jump and quicken her pace until she was a quarter of a mile from her house.

The air around her turned freezing suddenly, and a tall man flashed in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a husky laugh.

Rukia turned to run, but a red haired man grabbed her by the waist.

"Can we share, Ichigo?" He asked the man in front of her. "She smells amazing."

"No. She's mine, " The man growled stepping out of the shadows with red eyes.

"Too bad. She would have made a delightful snack." The red haired man licked his lips, flashing his extended canines.

"Renji, let her go." With a quick tug, Rukia was free of her attacker's grasp. Ichigo shoved her behind him, baring his fangs in return.

"Whatever. She's yours." Renji said before he disappeared.

Ichigo turned to face the frightened girl, but she kicked him in the shin and fled.

A husky laugh escaped him. "Little girl, didn't you know vampires love the chase."

Letting Rukia hid, Ichigo trailed slowly after her listening for her rapid heartbeat.

Rukia hid in a dilapidated shrine, hoping to throw the vampire off with the wild animals that she knew lived there. But, her attempt was in vain as she noticed the air freeze around her once again.

"We meet again my little butterfly." Ichigo said as he pussed her roughly against the wall.

He nuzzled her neck, tickling Rukia in the process. A loud laugh escaped her.

"Cut! Everyone cut!" Hisagi yelled."What was that, Rukia?"

"I'm sorry it tickled!" Rukia replied with a blush as she shoved Ichigo away.

"Great our movie should be called Tickled by the Vampire instead of Seduced by the Vampire," Hisagi murmured as he walked away. "Everyone take five!"

Ichigo threw an arm over Rukia's shoulder as the crew vanished. He leaned in closer whispering in her ear, "You and I both know that not tickle, midget."

"Uhmm, but my brother is standing over there with Senbonzakura out, and he looks like he wants to murder you. I had to do something." Rukia told him innocently.

"Standing and wants are present tense words, midget." Ichigo turned to stare where Rukia's line of sight was staring.

"Shit!" Ichigo leaned down to kiss Rukia on the cheek. "Gotta -"

"Scatter, Senbozakura!" Byakuya said loud enough for the couple to hear him.

"Nii-sama, please don't kill my boyfriend!" Rukia called out as Byakuya shup'd after Ichigo.


End file.
